Malfoy Black
by lachicainvisisble
Summary: ¿alguien sabe la historia de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy? aquí se las contare. una serie de One Shot alusivos a esta pareja
1. Chapter 1

**En la Mansión de los Black**

 **Capitulo 1**

Toc, toc, toc

Los golpes de la puerta resonaron en el silencio de la habitación y también hicieron eco en la cabeza de la joven sentada en la cama de sabanas negras. Ella con una túnica plateada hacia un extraño contraste con la decoración de la habitación.

Toc, toc, toc

Sus ojos azules, antes perdidos en algún punto inexistente, se desviaron hacia el sonido con algo de incertidumbre; se coloco en pie y aliso los pliegues de su túnica con manos temblorosas, suspiro suavemente para tratar de calmar los nervios que sentía

 _no seas sosa Narcissa…_ \- pensó pero eso la inquieto aun mas, ¿Narcissa? ¿Narcissa qué?

Toda su vida había sido Narcissa Black y sabia que eso en algún momento cambiaria, todas las mujeres estaban destinadas a eso pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y mucho menos con alguien a quien apenas conocía, con quien si acaso había intercambiado algún saludo cortes, el reconocimiento que había entre ellos solo por ser sangres puras

 _Tu matrimonio traerá felicidad y prosperidad a la familia_ había dicho su madre unas semanas antes cuando le comunico su compromiso _Narcissa Malfoy_ había pensado antes de responderle _toujuor puor_

Toc, toc, toc

Los nuevos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus recuerdos y se apresuro a abrir

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto Bellatrix entrando en la habitación viéndose majestuosa con su túnica de un azul intenso sobre su piel blanca y el cabello, negro como sus ojos, recogido en un elegante moño

No había terminado de alistarme – mintió con naturalidad, estaba lista desde hacía horas y durante mucho tiempo solo pensó en lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante

 _Bellatrix Lestrange_ su hermana también se había casado sin amor pero parecía feliz con seguir la tradición familiar antes y después de su matrimonio

Te ves esplendida – dijo Bella girándola hasta que ambas quedaron frente al espejo, s miro con atención, el cabello rubio, liso, caía con perfección alrededor de su rostro pálido haciendo resaltar el mechón negro y extraño que siempre trataba de mantener tras su oreja. Los ojos azules y fríos, las mejillas planas y los labios pintados de un suave tono rosa. Era ella y a la vez no lo era – Lucius a pedido hablar contigo en privado – añadió la pelinegra ganando su atención, la miro fijamente a través del espejo y recordó no sin algo de tristeza a Andrómeda, su otra hermana, que de no haberse casado con un sangre sucia y ser eliminada del árbol genealógico también estaría con ella, con sus ojos marrones y su cabello castaño, tan parecida a Bella y al mismo tiempo tan distintas ¿Qué diría Andrómeda de todo esto?

Supongo que no sabes para que – murmuro

¿para qué mas va a ser? – susurro en respuesta – quiere comprometerse contigo a solas

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Narcissa pero solo lo demostró con un leve fruncimiento de cejas. Los compromisos siempre eren en público, los futuros novios en una especie de escenario y todos los ojos fijos en ellos, no sabía si el deseo de su futuro esposo la alegraba o la preocupaba

Ya es hora ¿no? – dijo para desviar el tema y poder salir de allí, comenzaba a sentir claustrofobia, Bellatrix asintió sin añadir nada a lo mejor porque había pasado por lo mismo o porque no tenía otra cosa que añadir

En el salón de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black había mínimo trescientas personas y cada par de ojos se fijaron en ellas mientras bajaban las escaleras. Narcissa imaginaba su foto con Lucius en el profeta del día siguiente, un compromiso entre dos familias puras era un tema que tendría entretenido al mundo mágico y más en estos tiempos.

Su madre se acerco y le dio un beso en cada mejilla, una mano en cada hombro y los ojos azules la traspasaron

Te espera en el despacho – murmuro, Narcissa asintió y con una leve sonrisa se deshizo del agarre de su madre, avanzando con todas las miradas en su espalda

El despacho era una estancia oscura y fría a la que cuando era niña evitaba a cualquier precio aunque ahora le parecía un estupendo refugio con todo y la presencia silenciosa de Lucius Malfoy que observaba distraídamente las estanterías repletas de libros sin siquiera dar señales de haber notado su presencia y Narcissa no hizo nada para cambiar eso, entrelazo sus dedos y siguió con la mirada la figura alta y esbelta del rubio, su cabello platinado ligeramente largo parecía brillar sobre la túnica negra

Debo decir que jamás imagine estar en esta situación – dijo él en voz baja pero ella lo escucho sin problemas

¿no te imaginabas pidiéndole matrimonio a alguien? – inquirió caminando hasta el escritorio, acaricio la madera con lentitud para tratar de calmar sus nervios

No me imaginaba a punto de comprometerme contigo – Narcissa levanto la mirada de la madera y sintió un escalofrío cuando esos ojos mercurios se fundieron con los suyos

Bueno… - aparto sus ojos cuando noto que el calor subía a sus mejillas, por alguna razón se sentía avergonzada, seguramente el estaba interesando en alguien más y el protocolo lo estaba obligando a estar allí, a casarse pronto con una mujer que apenas y conocía ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes esa opción? Ella era la última persona de la que alguien como él unigénito de los Malfoy se fijaría

La verdad, yo tampoco llegue a imaginarlo –dijo

Eso no me extraña, nunca me prestaste mucha atención

Narcissa tomo asiento llevando su mano al reposa brazos en forma de serpiente, sabía que tenía que decir algo pero ¿Qué? Sus ojos metálicos la tenían sin aliento. Cerró sus propios ojos azules y suspiro

En realidad no le prestaba atención a nadie – dijo

Es verdad, siempre estabas sola o acompañada por Regulus

Era el único en el que confiaba, sabía que podía contar con él

¿te dolió mucho su desaparición? – pregunto Lucius

Aun me duele

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un largo rato durante el cual Narcissa no aparto la vista del lustroso escritorio y Lucius no aparto la mirada de Narcissa

Fue un tonto – dijo la rubia, negó suavemente con la cabeza y se llevo el mechón de cabello negro tras la oreja. Lucius camino hasta ella y tomo asiento en el sillón que la enfrentaba

Déjalo – susurro colocando el mechón negro en su lugar – me gusta, te hace diferente

Sus ojos se encontraron y Narcissa fue consciente de la cercanía entre ambos

¿sabes que soy mortifago, no?

Si, lo sé

¿no te asusta? – pregunto Lucius casi con temor, la rubia encarno las cejas

Mi hermana es mortifaga

Cierto – dijo él soltando una risa seca. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y pareció casi nervioso – yo sé que no soy lo que esperabas para tu vida

No yo soy lo que tu deseabas

Lucius la miro fijamente a través de sus pestañas casi blancas y un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos

No creí que tu serias mi esposa, era demasiado perfecto para ser real… bueno lo es

¿Lucius?

El rubio saco una pequeña cajita forrada con terciopelo verde y la abrió dejando al descubierto un precioso anillo de plata con una esmeralda convertida en un diminuto corazón

Yo si me fijaba en ti Narcissa, siempre me fije en ti – Lucius tomo la mano de su futura esposa y le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular sin vacilar – no te prometo ser el mejor esposo y mucho menos felicidad eterna porque me conozco bien… puedo der la mejor representación del Slytherin modelo

Yo… Lucius… - suspiro apretando con dulzura la mano de su prometido – recuerda que yo también fui Slytherin y lo único que puedo prometer en dar lo mejor de mí para que esto funciones

Es un inicio

Lo es

Se colocaron de pie tomados de la mano, caminaron despacio hasta la puerta que Lucius abrió con deliberada parsimonia, la miro y sonrió

¿lista?

Lista

Cada par de ojos cayó sobre ellos. Lucius abrazando con la mano izquierda la cintura de Narcissa les mostro a todos con la derecha el anillo en la mano de su prometida.

El compromiso Malfoy Black era un hecho.


	2. Chapter 2

**En la Mansión de los Malfoy**

 **Capitulo 2**

 _Black…_

 _Malfoy …_

 _Black …_

 _Malfoy…_

 _Black …_

Al aparecerse lo primero que vio fueron los pavos reales, majestuosos y blancos criaturas que se paseaban con altanería entre los verdes jardines, en algún lugar se escuchaba el rumos del agua corriente y el color gris del cielo le daba un aspecto imponente al hogar de su futuro esposo

… _tu futuro hogar…_

Lucius apretó su hombro, llamando su atención, Narcissa lo miro con una ligera sonrisa, tratando de desaparecer de sus facciones la incertidumbre que sentía

Es primera vez que vengo a Malfoy Manor – murmuro

No será la última – dijo el rubio inclinando la cabeza hacia donde un pavo real agitaba sus maravillosas alas – odio esos animales – añadió tomándola de la mano para comenzar a caminar por el camino que los llevaba hasta la mansión

¿Por qué? – inquirió frunciendo el ceño. Desde que se comprometieron, hacía dos semanas, Lucius había ido a su casa diariamente sin falta, Narcissa se sentía mucho mas cómoda en su presencia ahora que había des cubierto que a él no le molestaba su curiosidad, ni su carácter ligeramente dominante – a mi me parecen animales preciosos

¿en serio? – Lucius la miro encogiéndose de hombros – a mi madre le encantaban y mi padre los conservo después que murió, supongo que también los conservaremos entonces

¡por supuesto que sí! – exclamo abrazando el brazo de Lucius – aumentan el aire de nobleza de nuestra familia, los Malfoy somos de la nobleza mágica

Si, lo somos – afirmo Lucius apuntando con su varita a la enorme puerta que se abrió sin problemas, en cambio la mente de Narcissa era uno _¿somos? ¿somos? ¿desde cuándo ella era una Malfoy? ¡ella era una Black! ¡Narcissa Black!_

¿estás bien? – pregunto Lucius al entrar, al entrar en el Hall de la mansión, una estancia enorme, de suelos oscuros y altas paredes blancas en las que se destacaban los cuadros de los antepasados de su prometido, cientos de ojos grises fijos en ellos

Ideal, ideal querido nieto – dijo una mujer desde uno de los cuadros , era rubia y sus ojos azules como el cielo en un día de verano, de su mano un niño de cabellos platinado y profundos ojos grises los miraba con curiosidad – si, ella mantendrá la genética familiar

¿es tu padre? – pregunto Narcissa al mismo tiempo que la mujer decía aquello y cuando comprendió miro a Lucius fijamente - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

La mujer soltó una carcajada y acaricio el cabello de su hijo

La misma cara que puse yo y puso tu madre Lucius, me gusta esta chica

¿Lucius? – inquirió cuando el rubio la obligo a subir por las escaleras

Tú lo sabes Narcissa – respondió sin mirarla, dejando atrás los cuadros que los observaban divertidos

¿lo sé? ¿Cómo que lo sé? ¿Qué es lo que sé? – exigió en un susurro pues la figura de Abraxas Malfoy apareció en la cima de las escaleras y Lucius la silencio con una mirada fría de sus ojos grises

Padre – dijo al llegar junto al hombre, Narcissa noto lo parecidos que eran y eso la carcomió por dentro

¿Lo sabía? ¡Claro que lo sabia! O por lo menos se lo había imaginado, por eso el viejo ególatra de Abraxas la había elegido como esposa de su unigénito, era la única chica contemporánea con Lucius que no mancharía su repugnante estirpe, ella era rubia y de claros ojos azules, tan pálida como ellos ¡Merlín! No tenía razones para estar molesta ¿Qué más daba? Con Lucius o con cualquier otro sería lo mismo, perola molestaba profundamente ¡ojala su hijo saliera parecido a Andrómeda! Así disfrutaría viendo la cara estupefacta de este viejo imbécil

 _¡Ja! Castaño y de paso traidor a la sangre ¿Qué te parece?_ La idea le pareció tan ridícula que hasta sonrió

Señor Malfoy – murmuro dejando caer los parpados y el mentón ligeramente, tal como la habían enseñado, mostrar respeto al patriarca de tan importante familia

Abraxas querida – dijo aquel hombre en su voz baja y arrastrada, casi como si susurrara – dentro de unos pocos meses seremos familia

 _Black…_

 _Black…_

 _Malfoy…_

 _Black…_

 _Black…_

Y estoy feliz por eso Señ… Abraxas

Abraxas Malfoy sonrió conforme y miro a su hijo con un brillo que pocas veces aparecía en sus ojos

Hemos hecho una gran elección hijo mío

La mejor Padre – dijo Lucius abrazándola por la cintura, Narcissa sonrió radiante, pero su cabeza estaba ardiendo por la inexplicable indignación que sentía. Ella sabía perfectamente que era así, las elegían como un niño que va a Ollivander's a ver qué varita le conviene más, nunca le había importado pero ahora la sacaba de sus casillas

El Señor Oscuro vendrá a reunirse con nosotros esta tarde - comento Abraxas conduciéndolos a una exuberante sala de estar, de muebles de piel y madera de sauce, y una gran chimenea donde ardía un agradable fuego

Estaré allí padre – Lucius apretó su mano y Narcissa abrazo su brazo por inercia, la ponía nerviosa casa vez que nombraban al Señor Tenebroso y la asustaba la cercanía que los Malfoy tenían con él – solo le mostrare la mansión a Cissy

¿Cissy? – repitió Abraxas enarcando una ceja

Así me llama mi hermana – explico Narcissa con su voz más calmada – Lucius la escucho y adopto esa manera de llamarme

Narcissa es su nombre Lucius, y es precioso, llámale así

Ella tuvo ganas de replicar pero sabía que era un error, si Abraxas Malfoy decía algo se cumplía y punto. Lucius asintió sin decir nada y se despidió con una inclinación leve del mentón, Narcissa lo imito y salieron por el mismo lugar por donde entraron, un enorme pasillo iluminando por los tenues rayos del sol

Llámame Cissy – exigió cuando se alejaron lo suficiente – me gusta cuando lo haces

Lucius sonrió

Y a mí, no pensaba dejar de hacerlo, solo lo evitaremos frente a mi padre

Perfecto – Narcissa guardo silencio cuando entraron a una enorme biblioteca, hileras e hileras de enormes volúmenes y estanterías repletas de objetos oscuros. Tomo asiento en un mueble de tela negra y madera oscura y Lucius se sentó a su lado – Emma Rosier fuera sido mejor elección – añadió luego de un rato

Estaba en la lista de mi padre – respondió el rubio con total franqueza – pero tengo veintitrés años y esa chica creo que no llega ni a los quince

¿y qué? A tu padre dudo que le importara la edad

Supongo que no, pero a mi si… al final tuve suerte, siempre fuiste su favorita

Narcissa se coloco en pie y camino hasta tocar con sus largos y delgados dedos las teclas de un piano viejo y desafinado

Me he informado, se que en tu familia no hay una niña desde hace generaciones

Así es y no me gustaría ser yo el que rompa esa tradición

Entonces eligieron mal porque te recuerdo que vengo de una familia de tres hermanas

Eso no tiene nada que ver – Lucius se levanto y la miro fijamente – estoy seguro de que nuestro hijo será varón

Sí, yo también, casi puedo verlo – Narcissa suspiro, no sabía si la idea la hacía feliz o todo lo contrario – un niño de lacio cabello platinado, de hermosos ojos grises como el cielo antes de una tormenta, delgado, alto, de piel pálida y facciones alargadas… idéntico a ti, a tu padre, a tu abuelo… un Malfoy en toda regla

Lo dices como si fuera malo – murmuro Lucius

No, no es eso – ella dejo de jugar con el piano para mirarlo y por un momento no supo cómo explicarse – solo, no lo se, quisiera que tuviera algo mío… voy a ser su madre ¿no? Debería de parecerse en algo a mi

Lucius cubrió la distancia que los separaba en dos grandes zancadas y saco de atrás de su oreja el mechón negro que no se había dado cuenta había escondido

Se parecerá a mi solo físicamente, tendrá toda tu personalidad

¡oh Merlín! Será el niño mas prepotente que el mundo allá visto – dijo y por alguna razón eso le causo mucha gracia, no pudo aguantar las carcajadas y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose abiertamente, hacía años que no se reía así - ¿Por qué empezamos a hablar de eso? - pregunto entre risas que se detuvieron bruscamente cuando Lucius coloco ambas manos en su cintura y la sentó sobre el piano como si no pesara nada.

Narcissa lo miro sorprendida. Lucius parecía también asombrado por lo que había hecho pero no se detuvo, se acomodo entre sus piernas y lentamente las acaricio levantando la túnica hasta sus muslos, el corazón de ella parecía un tambor de guerra en su pecho, eso estaba mal, debería detenerlo, pero la sensación de las manos de Lucius era algo que jamás había experimentado y le gustaba, sabía lo que sucedería y su cerebro comenzó a gritar

 _Black…_

 _Malfoy…_

 _Black…_

 _Black…_

Narcissa no podía moverse, no podía hablar, la única reacción que tuvo fue colocar ambas manos sobre el pecho de Lucius y así podía sentir su respiración irregular, lo miro fijamente, sus ojos eran dos pozos oscuros, sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos y por primera vez en su vida lo vio sonrojado, por unos segundos solo se observaron hasta que Lucius la beso. Narcissa Black jamás había besado a nadie, y la sensación abrumadora que la embargo la aturdió tanto que no supo qué hacer, fue entonces que lo mismo que la condujo aquella tarde en la que se comprometieron le indico que hacer, movió los labios al ritmo que marcaban los de Lucius, acaricio su pecho subiendo lentamente por su cuello hasta que enredo los dedos en su cabello y lo atrajo hacia ella profundizando el beso a niveles épicos, sus cuerpos se acercaron tanto que no hubo espacios, la entrepierna de Lucius rozo la suya y Narcissa gimió sin poder evitarlo, Lucius sonrió contra sus labios

Deberíamos… deberíamos detenernos - susurro

Si… deberíamos

Fue entonces cuando Lucius beso ligeramente sus labios y luego su frente cuando su cerebro grito solo una cosa.

Narcissa Malfoy.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **En el Callejón Diagon**

Narcisa Black miraba por la ventana de su habitación. El cielo azul y despejado le alegraba el día a los peatones y automovilistas que iban y venían sin parar, tanto magos como muggles hacían sus vidas comunes tranquilamente sin imaginarse siquiera lo que se les venía encima, ella lo sabía muy bien, ya había visto un vestigio de lo que se avecinaba y por un instante se pregunto que se sentiría ser un muggle, pero alejo ese pensamiento de inmediato ¿Qué le sucedía? Era una ridiculez pensar algo así, ella era una bruja, una Black, la futura esposa de un Malfoy, una sangre pura con todas las de la ley.

Pero muy en el fondo de su corazón tenía miedo y sabia que Lucius, aunque no lo reconocería jamás, también lo tenía; lo vio en sus ojos hace dos días atrás, estaban en el jardín de Malfoy Manor, sus respectivas familias reunidas para definir los últimos detalles de la boda, entonces él apretó con fuerza su mano pero no la miraba, veía a Bellatrix y su hermana asintió con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, entonces Lucius la miro y ella vio con asombro el miedo que bailaba en sus pupilas

El señor tenebroso me llama – susurro tan bajo que solo ella lo escucho

Ve – dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa, tratando de infundirle un valor que ni ella misma sentía

Seis horas después llegaron, Abraxas Malfoy sonreía ampliamente, Bellatrix reía y Lucius también lo hacía, su rostro sucio y sudoroso hacia que sus ojos grises se vieran más amplios y mucho más asustados de lo que los había visto jamás

¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a sanarse las heridas que tenia, era obvio que habían luchado, tenia moretones y rasguños en todas partes y su mano no había dejado de empuñar la varita

Matamos a los Mckinnon - respondió mirándola fijamente, el corazón de Narcissa golpeo fuerte contra su pecho pero su rostro se mantuvo imperturbable – a todos

Si – Bellatrix se dejo caer en el sofá junto a ellos, a diferencia de Lucius, los ojos negros de Bella brillaban de la emoción – el maldito traidor a la sangre de Sirius llego tarde para salvar a su noviecita

Dieron batalla – dijo Lucius – no querían morir

Nadie quiere morir – replico Narcisa acariciando la mano del rubio ligeramente

Pero ellos se lo merecían – objeto Bella – ningún sangre pura debería ser partidario de la mezcla ¡es una abominación ensuciar nuestra sangre así!

Si, es verdad – Lucius por fin dejo su varita a un lado, parecía mucho más tranquilo - es la razón por la que hacemos esto, para volver a nuestras raíces, cuando la magia era pura.

Narcisa creía en eso, creía en la pureza de la sangre, en que era una cosa odiosa mezclarse como lo había hecho su despreciable hermana Andrómeda, pero ¿Qué precio había que pagar para lograr por fin ese ideal?

Señorita Cissy – llamo Roy, su elfo domestico, entrando a la habitación – su madre la llama señorita, dice que se hace tarde

El callejón Diagon estaba lleno de gente como de costumbre, Narcisa los miraba ir y venir mientras se mantenía quieta y Madame Malkime daba vueltas a su alrededor, colocando alfileres aquí y allá y murmurando cosas que nadie entendía. El color para su túnica de boda lo había elegido su suegro pero todos los demás detalles los había exigido ella misma, su madre la miraba sonriente, conforme con la elección que había hecho

¿a qué hora te dijo Lucius que venía? – pregunto su madre, mirando por la ventanilla

No me dijo, pero ya aparecerá

Sin embargo, era Lucius quien tenía la última palabra, él seria quien decidiría si esta túnica seria la que usaría el día de su boda, todo lo contrario a los muggles que no podían ver el vestido de la novia hasta el momento de la ceremonia, que tontería. Cuando Regulus se lo menciono ella se pregunto como sabría su primo eso, ahora sabia la respuesta, que imbécil había sido y ahora estaba muerto por su propia estupidez.

Oh, hay viene

Así era, la miro a través del vidrio del mostrador y sonrió levemente, Narcisa le correspondió con la misma sonrisa

Se han vuelto muy cercanos – comento su madre – tu y Lucius, digo

Nos casaremos madre, es lógico

Si supongo, pero tu padre nunca me ha mirado como te mira Lucius y tenemos veintitrés años casados – añadió justo antes de que el rubio llegara hasta ellas

Me gusta – dijo

¿te gusta? – Narcisa enarco una ceja - ¿solo eso?

Si – Lucius sonrió – ese blanco perla te hace ver más pálida

Si y apesta pero es el color que eligió tu padre – replico, y casi pierde su seriedad al ver la cara de escándalo de su madre a espaldas de Lucius

Supongo que ese detalle plateado se lo añadiste tu

Una sensación cálida atravesó su pecho en un instante y sonrió ampliamente sin poder evitarlo

¿lo notaste?

Claro, es lo que más me gusta ¿Cómo supiste que me gustan los dragones?

Lo intuí cuando mencionaste que tu constelación favorita era Draco

Bueno, me gusta y quiero que sea el que uses

Así será yerno – intervino su madre, mirándolos sonriente – ahora Narcisa, cámbiate para que Madame Malkime termine su trabajo

Señora Black ¿Narcissa puede venir conmigo para tomar un helado?

Su madre la miro un instante y asintió

Claro, querido

Al salir de la tienda su madre se separo de ellos. Lucius y Narcissa caminaban uno junto al otro llamando la atención de los magos y las brujas a su alrededor, todos sabían que estaban comprometidos, todos sabían quiénes eran los Malfoy y los Black.

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Narcisa cuando pasaron de largo en la tienda de helados

Al Callejón Nocturno

¿para qué?

Quiero hacer algo

¿Qué cosa? ¡Merlín! Me molesta cuando no me das una respuesta clara

Lo se

Al entrar en el Callejón Nocturno Lucius saco del bolsillo de su túnica dos capas largas y negras

Colócatela – murmuro empujándola hacia una callejuela oscura, sola y silenciosa

Narcissa oculto su cabello rubio con la capucha al mismo tiempo que Lucius lo hacía, entonces él se acerco tanto a ella que la hizo pegarse a la pared que estaba a su espalda. La respiración de Narcisa se agito, no se habían besado desde aquella vez en la biblioteca de la mansión, y no era porque ella no quisiera, sino que no los habían dejado solos ni un instante, incordiándolos con los preparativos de la boda

¿Qué es exactamente lo que venimos a hacer aquí? – pregunto

Lucius la tomo por la cintura y la levanto apoyándola contra la pared, Narcissa enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su prometido y coloco las manos en sus hombros

Aparte de besarnos un rato, quiero que compremos los anillos juntos – murmuro mientras le besaba lentamente el cuello

Para la mayoría de los escasos transeúntes del Callejón Diagon, aquellas dos sombras negras en el fondo de una callejuela pasaron inadvertidas y para la minoría que los vio, solo eran dos mocosos dándose el lote, jamás se les paso por la cabeza imaginar que eran el futuro matrimonio Malfoy

¿y donde se supone que los vamos a comprar? – pregunto Narcisa cuando sus pies tocaron nuevamente el suelo

Solo sígueme

Caminaron callejón abajo hasta llegar a un desvencijado local lleno de musgo y suciedad, Lucius abrió la puerta y adentro el lugar no era muy diferente, unas cuantas estanterías con libros viejos y llenos de polvo y un mostrador con joyas de unos diseños muy bonitos pero dañados por el tiempo

¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? – pregunto una anciana salida desde atrás de una cortina de cuentas

Si, buscamos anillos de boda – dijo Lucius

Oh ¿se casaran? Me alegro mucho por ustedes, si , hace poco también vino una pareja interesada en mis anillos especiales, si , pobres, su amor es profundo pero disfrutaran de él poco tiempo; a ellos les vendí unos de rubíes pero estoy segura de que ustedes prefieren esmeraldas

Así es

Claro, claro – siguió hablando la anciana mientras abría un baúl – celebro el amor, si, es maravilloso y es un buen refugio en los tiempos oscuros que se avecinan

¿tiempos oscuros? – repitió Narcisa

Oh querida, tu sabes de lo que hablo, tu papel será fundamental, si

¿su papel? ¿de qué habla?

No te preocupes muchacho, ustedes estarán bien, si ¡oh los encontré!

La anciana se incorporo y en sus manos tenía una pequeña cajita forrada con terciopelo gris, la abrió y en su interior había un par de anillos de plata, rodeados de mínimas esmeraldas incrustadas, eran muy sencillos pero se notaba que eran especiales

Estos anillos los unirán y no hablo de manera simbólica, mientras los tengan puestos siempre sabrán cuando su pareja los necesite, cuando esté bien o este mal, cuando este triste, solo o desamparado o cuando por el contrario este feliz, dichoso y lleno de gozo

¿de verdad? – pregunto Narcissa

Sí, eso es lo que los hace diferentes al resto de los miles de anillos de boda que existen – la anciana se lo coloco en las manos y la miro, sus ojos eran de un profundo azul acuoso, y estaban llenos de tristeza – van a necesitarlos


End file.
